


Waking Up

by LadyLuckOfMine



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, we need more mat stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckOfMine/pseuds/LadyLuckOfMine
Summary: “I know, I know. But, without you to supply fair trade hipster coffee to the masses of Maple Bay, no one will be able to wake up and do anything.”“An’ society will collapse and Maple Bay will descend into chaos and ruin.” Mat sighed and turned away from Nathan. He swung his legs out from under the covers, and over the side of the bed. With a grunt, he sat up, before looking over his shoulder at Nathan. “Thanks… babe.”





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three days ago in my journal while there was some down time at work. I'm frankly upset with the lack of Mat/Dadsona content, and the lack of Mat-centric stories in general. So instead of leaving myself to pointlessly refresh the tag every 30 minutes, everyday, praying, hoping, I decided this is probably when I should start supplying my own works, and hope this can inspire more Mat stories. I have like, one more finished story, and another one in the works to type up yet. Both are longer than this, but please enough 1200 words of pointless fluffy stuff.

A soft sigh escaped Nathan as he stretched out across the bed. His hand collided with something warm and fuzzy, the prickly sensation tickling the skin on the back of his hand. Whatever it was grunted at the touch. A heavy arm found its way onto Nathan’s waist, hugging him close to a warm mass, as a stubble covered face worked its way into the crook of his neck.

“G’mornin’,” Nathan mumbled, rolling onto his side to face Mat. The other man let out a low grown, moving his face down to hide it against Nathan’s chest. It was heart warming to see how much Mat despised waking up in the morning. For someone who had to run a coffee shop first thing each day, it seemed rather funny, and utterly adorable.

The soft early morning sun floated gently into the room, slipping in through the cracks of the blinds drawn down the window. The light rested gently against Mat’s side of the bed, and Nathan figured that Mat wanted to cuddle just as much as he wanted to keep the sun out of his eyes. Nathan squinted against the light, allowing his eyes the time needed to adjust, before giving up and hiding his own face in Mat’s hair. Perhaps he could understand some of Mat’s reluctance to get up. The light really wasn’t a good incentive, and as Nathan inhaled the scent of Mat’s shampoo, he could think of nothing better than staying like that for the rest of the day.

A few undecipherable words were spoken into Nathan’s chest, Mat’s voice was slurred still from sleep, and muffled ever more when spoken against his bare skin.

“Didn’t understand a lick of that, babe.”

“I dun’ wanna ge’ up,” Mat clarified, pushing away just enough to speak. A soft laugh escaped Nathan as he brought a hand up to idly run his fingers through Mat’s sleep tousled locs. His stomach felt warm and fuzzy, and Nathan was sure he couldn’t possibly find a more adorable thing than Mat when he was waking up. Or rather, trying not to wake up.

“I know, I know. But, without you to supply fair trade hipster coffee to the masses of Maple Bay, no one will be able to wake up and do anything.”

“An’ society will collapse and Maple Bay will descend into chaos and ruin.” Mat sighed and turned away from Nathan. He swung his legs out from under the covers, and over the side of the bed. With a grunt, he sat up, before looking over his shoulder at Nathan. “Thanks… babe.”

A wide grin spread across Nathan’s lips. He propped himself up onto his elbows, the bed creaking underneath him, and watched as Mat forced himself to stand up. The man stretched, the hem of his shirt lifting just enough to flash a thin sliver of his back, and the tattoo running along the bottom of it. After several pops, Mat hummed in satisfaction, dragging himself over towards the ensuite.

“Don’t forget to moisturize after shaving!” A grunt was the only response Nathan got as the door was shut behind Mat.

Knowing just how long it took for Mat to go through his morning routine, Nathan relaxed back down on the bed, stretching out and enjoying the fact there was no one there to complain about him hogging the bed. He had long limbs, they had to be given their space.

While they hadn’t officially moved in together, now that Amanda was off at university, Nathan often found himself spending more time at Mat’s house, than his own. The topic of moving in together had yet to be brought up. With the way things were going, Nathan was sure it would happen soon, and one morning he would wake up to see a “For Sale” sign in the front yard of his house. Part of him felt bad at the possibility of selling a house he had barely owned for a year and a half. It felt like it was wasteful, and he didn’t look forward to the idea of moving everything again, especially since Amanda wouldn’t be around to help this time.

Nathan rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in one of the many pillows that covered the bed. Him and Mat both had a thing for sleeping with as many pillows as possible. Once, Nathan had read online that lonely people have more pillows on their beds than non-lonely people. He really didn’t want to try and dissect that thought so early in the morning, however.

For the moment, Nathan was satisfied with how the pillow smelled strongly of Mat, and he could only hum in appreciation. It was no small miracle that everything Mat owned didn’t smell like coffee. Nathan honestly didn’t understand how Mat could stand being surrounded by the scent day after day, and still drink the stuff. Nathan didn’t drink coffee, however, so maybe it was just something that came with being addicted to the tar-like substance.

Deciding that he had given Mat enough time to be almost done, Nathan rolled out of bed, and started on getting dressed. He only had one lecture for that day, and no meetings with anyone of importance, so it didn’t matter if he dressed more casually. Which he was fine with, since Nathan hated the idea of “dress casual” clothing. No one casually wore button downs. Except for Joseph, but that was a different story altogether.

Nathan threw on one of the many band tees he had started “collecting” (read: Mat kept giving him them, and Nathan was more than happy to wear them). Band shirts, jeans, and a leather jacket, in Nathan’s humble opinion, never went out of style, and it made almost everyone look cool.

“Your class is going to start thinking that you’re into grunge.” A soft curse escaped Nathan as he startled at the sound of Mat’s voice, looking over to where the other was leaning against the doorframe of the ensuite. Mockingly, Nathan flipped him off before smoothing his hands down the shirt to get out any wrinkles.

“Start buying me non-grunge band tees then, and it won’t be a problem,” Nathan replied. Mat rolled his eyes, failing at keeping a wide smile off of his face.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Always figured you were more of a boy band type.”

“You joke, but I would have let the entire crew of N’Sync raw my ass, back in the day.” Mat laughed at that (Nathan was being serious), and pushed off of the doorframe, walking over to wrap his arms around Nathan’s waist. Their foreheads bumped together, before Mat leaned in to lazily kiss Nathan. Nathan had to take a step back to steady himself, hands coming up to cup Mat’s face gently.

Nathan could have melted then and there, under the gentle touch of Mat’s lips to his own. The kiss was slow, and tooth rottingly sweet, and with no urgency behind it to rush into something more. They parted after a moment, foreheads still touching, both slightly out of breath. Nathan was sure his face would hurt from how much he was smiling right then and there as him and Mat just bathed in their closeness, eyes locked. There weren’t any words that could even begin to describe just how content and loved Nathan felt right then and there. It would have been so easy to just drag Mat back into bed, and spend the rest of the day cuddling and trading syrupy sweet kisses until they dozed off.

The city needed its caffeine fix, however, and they had a kid that had to be sent off to school soon, so Nathan was well aware that they couldn’t afford to be so selfish.

He was the first to pull away, albeit very reluctantly, tilting his head just enough to press a soft kiss to Mat’s forehead.

“Let’s go, sweetness,” he said, giving Mat a quick pat on the ass. “I promised Carmen that I’d make her authentic Québec crêpes for breakfast this morning.”

“They’re just flat pancakes though.” Nathan gasped dramatically, pushing Mat an arm’s length away, and shaking his head in mock disgust. Mat grinned, and closed the distance again, rubbing a prickly cheek against Nathan’s.

“You take that back, you uncultured swine.”

“Make me.” Nathan grunted, stepping out of Mat’s grasp, and quickly making his way to the doorway of the bedroom, wanting to get out of there before he wound up letting them both be late.

“Later. C’mon. We got to go do adult stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> Québec (noun) = Quebec (A province in Canada, Nate's birth place)  
> crêpes (noun; pl) = not a flat pancake, totally different batters. Very flat, can be used to make wraps and be eaten at every meal


End file.
